Lazy Eye Drabbles
by nightdrive23
Summary: A series of Zutara drabbles. Some may be related, while others are not. I'M BACK!
1. Morning Song

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

**A/N: Don't worry readers, I didn't delete any chapters. However, I wanted to put my favorite chapter in the beginning to see if more readers will take interest in my drabbles**

_Let the phone ring, let's go back to sleep  
Let the world spin outside out door, you're the only one that I wanna see  
Tell your boss you're sick, hurry, get back in I'm getting cold  
Get over here and warm my hands up, boy, it's you they love to hold  
And stop thinking about what your sister said  
Stop worrying about it, the cat's already been fed  
Come on darlin', let's go back to bed  
-Morning Song by Jewel__  
_

Katara felt the warmth of the morning sun on the side of her face as she gently traced her fingertips across Zuko's back

Katara felt the warmth of the morning sun on the side of her face as she gently traced her fingertips across Zuko's back. It was mornings like today's she always looked forward to the most.

She was curled up next to him in his bed, their faces turned toward one another.

Zuko smiled, "good morning."

He pressed his lips against hers as she sighed with contentment.

"I need to get up and work with Aang on his firebending, and you need to leave before anyone, especially your brother, finds out about us."

"Can we just stay here a couple more minutes," Katara said looking into his eyes.

Zuko turned over and pulled Katara against his chest.

"I don't see why not."

**R&R** Rest and Relaxation


	2. Common Reactor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

Katara was sitting by the fountain and mindlessly creating rings of water in the air. She was thinking of what to do for the day.

Sokka was off 'hunting,' Toph was working with Aang on his earthbending, and Haru, Teo, and The Duke were of touring the temple somewhere.

Katara heard someone clear their throat and looked up.

"Oh, it's just you," she said as Zuko walked out to the courtyard.

"What do you want Zuko?" She asked.

"I just came to see if you need help with anything."

"No," Katara said, "Now go away." He started to leave.

"But don't stray too far, Zuko, we all know you have a problem with that."

Zuko turned towards Katara, eyes aflame. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"What is _my _problem!"

"Yes!"

"YOU! You are my problem!"

"You're a traitor…"

"You chased us around the world…"

Each time she yelled, Katara took several steps closer to Zuko.

"_You stole my mother's necklace!"_

"AND YOU _BETRAYED _US IN BA SING SE!"

Katara was standing in front of Zuko now, and although a good amount shorter than him, he had never felt any smaller.

Zuko's eyes softened with a realization. "No, I didn't," he told her.

Katara looked at him, "what do you mean, you _didn't_?"

"I didn't betray _them_. I betrayed _you_."

Her face began to lose its fury, and her eyes softened as her head fell forward in defeat. "I know," she whispered.

"Katara, I'm sorry."

"How could you do that to me," tears were forming in her eyes, "after our talk?" Her words were becoming jumbled by her sobs. "I…tr-trusted you."

"I'm so sorry Katara," He said again.

Katara leaned her body into Zuko's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Her words were muffled by his shirt, "I…h-hated you…s-so much…f-for what you did."

Zuko held her, whispering over and over again. "I am so sorry."

"You…h-hurt me…s-so much"

"And I will never hurt you again Katara." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

Katara lifted her face, now all blotchy and red, from his tear-stained tunic. She brushed her hand across his cheek up against his scar.

Looking into his eyes she smiled and quietly said, "I know"

**R&R** Rest and Relaxation


	3. The End of Days

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender and its characters

Officially they were a group of children and young adults, orphans and runaways, traitors and saviors. Only two were related, a brother and sister.

Emotionally they were a family. There was a mother who cooked, cleaned, taught, and yelled…a lot. But she was always there to be a shoulder to cry on. There was a father, tall and quiet, but smart and strong. They watched over the younger companions (with the exception of the 'mother's' brother who was older than his sister).

When the comet passed and the Fire Lord was defeated, and when all was said and done, they looked around at their companions picking each other up and holding their heads strong.

Blue eyes smiled at gold eyes.

"We did good, didn't we."

**R&R**: Rest and Relaxations


	4. Sight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

It had been a week since the gang had left the Western Air Temple, and two weeks since Zuko had joined the group. Katara and Zuko hated one another. Based on Katara's snide remarks and Zuko's coldness toward Katara, none of their companions believed they would ever cope with each other. Except for Toph, she saw things none of the others could.

Toph knew what occurred behind closed doors.

She knew Katara had forgiven Zuko.

She knew of the late night conversations.

She also knew Katara had stolen Zuko's heart.

Toph felt the quickening of their heart beats when they were near one another. She felt the quiet touches and the silent kisses.

When Toph heard Katara tell Zuko, "I hate you," she felt her heart say, "I love you," instead.

When she saw Zuko grab Katara's arm and glare with intensity, she felt the passionate burning in his soul.

Toph may have been blind, but she could see further and deeper than anyone else.

**R&R** Rest and Relaxation


	5. A Little Forgiveness Goes a Long Way

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

"Toph!" Katara yelled. "Where's Zuko?"

"Whoa there sugar queen. What's with the attitude?"

"My necklace is missing, and he has a history of taking it."

Toph rolled her eyes and pointed in the direction of Zuko's room, "he was reading in his room the last time I saw him."

Katara was so frazzled she didn't hear Toph follow her down the corridor. Katara kicked open the door to Zuko's room.

_"Where_ _is it?"_ She hissed.

"Wha…"

"Don't look all confused! I know you took it!

"Took what?"

"Fine be that way! I'll go get Aang." She turned around and walked into a wall. A puzzled look appeared on her face, "I know there was a door here…TOPH!"

She could hear cackling on the other side of the wall, "Yes sweetness."

"Remove this wall immediately."

"Nope, don't think I will."

"TOPH!"

"She's not going to remove the blockade," Zuko spoke up, "I asked her to help me find a way to talk to you."

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

"I don't care what you want…it's what we need."

"Oh yeah, by the way sweetness," Katara heard on the other side of the wall, "that little blue necklace you were looking for, you'll find it in Sokka's room. He was fixing the clasp."

Zuko smirked at Katara.

"I'll be back later for you two. Don't have too much fun."

Katara was flushed red with embarrassment. She sat down on Zuko's bed and glared at Zuko who was leaning against the wall across from her.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk about what happened in Ba Sing Se."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yet again, I don't care what _you want_, it's what _we need_."

"Oh! Are you going to come clean about all your little lies?" She replied snidely.

"I never lied. Everything I ever told you in that cave was the truth; in fact, everything I have ever said was the truth."

"Like saving me from the pirates."

Zuko blushed, "I was frivolous in my youth."

"It was only a year ago!"

"A lot can change in a year"

"Mmhmmm, really..."

"Yes."

"And all that, 'I lost my mother, too' was so true."

Zuko walked over until he was towering over Katara. He leaned over and placed his face over hers, eyes burning with a fire inside. As Zuko had been walking over, Katara backed up on the bed and against the wall, looking slightly terrified.

"My mother was banished for saving my life from my own father who wanted to kill me."

"Why would your father want to kill you?"

"To learn what it is like to lose a son."

"Your uncle…"

"Yes."

Katara had a shocked look of realization, "Zuko, how did you get your scar?"

He turned so his back was to her, "my father."

"Why…"

"I spoke out of turn at a war meeting. A general wanted to sacrifice a division of newly recruited soldiers while another division attacked the earth kingdom army from behind. I said it was wrong."

"And…"

"And doing so I disrespected the general, who demanded an Agni Kai."

"What's an Agni Kai?"

"A firebending battle. I thought I was going to fight the general, but instead it was my father. I spoke out in his war room. I disrespected him."

"Zuko…"

"I refused to fight, so he scared me and banished me as punishment. The only way I could have my honor again was by finding the Avatar and bringing him to the Fire Nation. I had been banished for three and a half years, until Ba Sing Se. I wanted to go home, even if it meant following the wrong path."

Katara's eyes had tears in them, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know Zuko."

"I should be the one apologizing. I really am sorry for everything I have done to your group."

He sat down next to her and took her hand, "And I am especially sorry for betraying you in the cave."

Katara laughed quietly, "I've been telling myself to avoid you because of this, because I was afraid I would…fall…again…and…"

"Katara"

"Yes"

"Shut up"

Zuko pulled her face to his and kissed her with a passion he never had with Mai. She adjusted herself so her knees straddled Zuko's legs and her arms were draped across his shoulders and her fingers combed through his hair. He pulled her to him tighter as they fell back into his bed. Zuko rolled her over so he was on top and traced his lips across her jaw bone.

Katara giggled, "I am really, really, really, enjoying this apology."

"That's good," he said as he trailed kisses across her collar bone.

"A lot more than anyone else's, especially my brother's, he usually says he's sorry and then something about food and then…"

"You're babbling," Zuko said as he kissed her to silence her mindless chatter.

Katara trailed her hands up Zuko's torso and slid off his shirt. She sighed as she felt the muscular contours of his abs and chest. Katara's robe had already come lose as Zuko continued his trail of kisses down her collar bone.

They were both so distracted neither heard Toph take down the wall.

However, they did both hear a high pitch "GNAAA!" and a loud thump.

Zuko jumped off Katara, and they both saw Sokka passed out on the ground with Toph smirking, "I thought I told you not to have too much fun."

"Anyways, Sokka made me bring him to you, and he never asked what you were doing in the room. Furthermore, I see you two are off to a good start, so I'll leave you two be."

Toph pulled an unconscious Sokka by the collar and was halfway down the corridor when she felt Katara running after her.

"Toph wait up!"

"Yes sugar queen"

"I just want to thank you for everything."

"No thank _you_. Teo owes me five gold coins.

**R&R** Rest and Relaxation


	6. Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

The Duke was staring into the campfire thinking about his fellow freedom fighters and sighed, "I miss my friends."

"Aren't we your friends?" asked Sokka.

"Yeah, but the freedom fighters were like my brothers…and sister."

"Well then, we'll be your extended family. You can call me Uncle." Sokka replied stroking an imaginary beard.

"And I can be your cousin!" Teo called out.

"Same here," Haru added.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed the Duke, "and Zuko and Katara are like my mom and dad!"

Sokka spit out his food, _"Hell no!"_

Zuko was choking on his rice, and Katara, who had turned bright red, hid behind her hands.

And Toph, she was laughing so hard she fell backwards off her rock.

Aang, on the other hand, looked confused. "What do you mean, the Duke, parents love each other. Zuko and Katara they hate each other."

Haru was looking back in forth between Katara and Zuko and groaned in his hands, "How did that happen."

**R&R** Rest and Relaxation


	7. To Be Open to New Things

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Toph was sitting near the fountain listening to Katara go through some waterbending movements with Zuko.

"Sugarqueen, it's hopeless, Sparky is a _firebender_"

"Oh Toph, just think of how much you could learn if you were open to other element other than your own," Katara told her, "like Zuko."

"Ha!"

"What?"

"Zuko only cares about waterbending when it means getting you down to your skivvies in a pool of water."

"Huh?"

Katara looked down at herself and observed her outfit. Realizing her white wrappings had become a bit see through when they were wet, she turned bright red, pushed Zuko over the fountain edge, and muttering "pervert," she stomped off.

Zuko glared uselessly at Toph from the ground, "I really hate you."

**R&R** Rest and Relaxation


	8. Between Friends

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

"Sokka, I love your sister."

Sokka spit out the snack he was munching on and stared at Zuko and cracked up, "Haha, that's a good one jerk."

"I'm serious, I love your sister."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT!"

"Because my dad will kill you for touching Katara, kill Katara for falling in love with the prince of the fire nation, kill me for letting it happen, AND I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Well that's too bad!"

"If I catch you two together, I swear on Gran Gran's sea prunes, you'll never have children."

"Does that mean I have your permission."

"Hurt her and I'll kill you."

"I figured."

"And remember, I see and hear _nothing_._"_

**R&R** Rest and Relaxation


	9. The Dangers in Kissing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

**This is dedicated to my mono-suffering friend Brian, the poor kid.**

"La, Katara, you don't look that good."

"Go away Aang, let me sleep," she mumbled.

"Now both you and Zuko are sick."

"Then go practice with Toph."

"You two should really see a healer in the next town."

"Fine, can I go back to sleep now?"

A couple of days later the group passed through the town of Hangzhou. Sokka, Aang, and Toph all insisted on accompanying Katara and Zuko to the town's healer.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The healer asked.

"My sister and the angry jerk," Sokka said pointing toward their two sick compatriots, "are ill."

"Then let me take a look…you first young man."

She pressed her fingers against his throat, tapped his collar, and placed her ear against his chest, "Mmmmhmmm…"

"You next young lady."

The healer repeated the same steps and began to laugh, "Ahhhhhh, young love."

"Huh?" Said Aang and Sokka, while Toph, having already caught on, was snickering.

"It appears these two have the kissing disease."

"What!"

"You know, mono. I don't know who had it first, but one gave it to the other. Sometimes it is passed through sharing a drink or food, but I'll bet it was young love," she sighed again.

Sokka was seething, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Sokka, shut up," he turned toward Katara, "for all you know I kissed him."

Sokka shook his head, "no, no, no, Katara you're delirious, you don't know what you're saying."

"Hold up everyone, I'm confused," Aang yelled, "what is the kissing disease?"

"Oh, Twinkletoes, she kissed him, he kissed her, and now they are both sick."

"But they hate each other."

"They sure have an odd way of showing it."

"I feel sick," Sokka and Aang said together.

"So what should we do about them?"

"Keep them isolated and share nothing."

"That shouldn't be a problem. They basically share a room already."

"WHAT!" Sokka and Aang were back on their feet.

Sokka had pulled out his boomerang and was running at Zuko when his feet suddenly sank into the ground, "TOPH!"

"Calm down shnoozles."

Sokka's head fell back and he moaned, "Dad is going to kill me…and Gran Gran will never cook for me again. It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," Toph replied, "get used to it."

**A/N Can someone tell me if shnoozles is spelled right, I wasn't sure.**

**R&R** Rest and Relaxation


	10. Speeding Cars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar

I am really proud of this drabble. The small conversation between Katara and Zuko came to me when I was in bed last night and the rest appeared around it.

**SPOILER FOR THE BOILING ROCK 1 & 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_There there baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now now darling  
Oh don't kill yourself  
Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you yeah  
-Speeding Cars (Imogen Heap)_

Sokka watched the warship come closer, "hey, Aang, my dad's returned."

"How can you tell that's the ship you stole," he asked.

"We painted a white cross on the side," Sokka replied pointing to the right side of the ship.

"What a great idea!"

"I am the idea guy."

The ship docked on the edge of the temple and a bridge came down. Hakoda walked out with several water tribesmen from the Northern Water Tribe.

"Dad! Welcome back," Sokka said running up and giving his father a hug, "where are the Duke, Teo, and Haru?"

"They remained behind at the Northern Tribe where they would be safest."

"That makes sense."

"Where is your sister?"

"She's still in bed."

"Zuko?"

"The same, I think."

Hakoda began to walk towards Katara's room, "I think I will check on your sister. Just a quick peak, I won't wake her."

He began to reach for the door, _"Dad! Wait! Don't open the door!"_ Sokka hissed.

"Why?"

Sokka ran his hand through his hair, "Dad, listen, I tried to stop them, but you know Katara and…"

"Them?" Hakoda said raising an eyebrow.

Slowly, he opened the door, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Katara was lying next to Zuko; well technically she was on top of him. He was on his back, and her right leg was strewn across his legs. Her head was on his chest and she was trailing her fingers over the muscular crevices of his abdomen. He had his arm wrapped around her back and holding her as close to him as possible.

Hakoda could hear them whispering to each other.

"How much do you love me," Katara said looking at Zuko.

"I would walk the ends of the earth to be with you."

"What if we couldn't be together?"

"Then I would fall off the edge of the world."

"But the world is round."

"Then I will do the impossible."

Hakoda's face softened, and he quietly closed the door.

"Come Sokka, let's go prepare breakfast."

"You mean you're not going to kill him."

"No"

"Why?"

"Your sister is growing up, and can take care of herself"

"He loves her doesn't he."

"As much as I loved your mother."

Sokka smiled, "I think I know where we can find some flour in the temple kitchens for breakfast."

"How old is it?"

"Not to old, apparently the Fire Nation occupied this place for several years…"

Hakoda watched his son babble on as they walked away from the room, and looking toward the sky in an almost inaudible whisper, "Take care of them."

The breeze felt warmer that night, and the moon never shined any brighter.

**R&R**


	11. Broken Fingers

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

**T for minor swearing**.

Yelling could be heard throughout the palace. Servants and healers were rushing in and out of the halls, and friends and family were waiting nervously nearby.

_"ZUKO! Get your ass in here!"_

Sokka turned to his brother-in-law, "what did you do?"

"I got her pregnant."

_"This is your demon spawn!"_ Katara yelled out.

"You two have no idea how much pain she is in right now," Suki told them.

"And you do."

Suki smacked Sokka in the head, "need I remind you of your twin year-old daughters."

"Oh yeah…"

"Why did I marry you?"

"Because I'm amazing."

"Ha, you think you're so…"

_"ZUKO!"_

"You'd better get in there man, before she kills Yugoda who came all the way from the North to deliver that offspring of yours."

"I can't help that your sister is so good in bed."

Sokka screamed at Zuko and ran at him; however, Zuko stepped aside and watched Sokka run into the wall, "I'll see you later bro!"

"I'm not your bro!"

Laughing, Zuko dashed into the birthing room and saw his wife sweating, hair in disarray, face clenched, muttering swears that would make a pirate blush. He had never seen her look more beautiful.

"You look beautiful."

"I don't feel it."

He crouched next to the bed and placed his hand in Katara's, "then you'll have to trust me."

"Where has that ever gotten me…AHHHH!" She screamed out as a contraction hit her and squeezed Zuko's hand.

"YAHH! Let go! Let go!" Zuko pulled his hand from Katara's, "I think you broke something!"

Katara glared at him.

"But I feel no pain! In fact I'm perfectly fine! Zuko quickly added.

"She's fully dilated," Yugoda announced, "it's time for Katara to push."

"I don't want to," Katara said, "I don't think I can."

"Yes you can."

"Come on love, you can do anything, you helped create a miracle," Zuko said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you Zuko."

"I love your, too."

"Are your ready Katara, dear?" Yugoda asked.

"I hope."

"I need you to push hard with your next contraction."

"Okay….DAMNIT! AGNI! LA!" Katara yelled out as she pushed with the oncoming contraction.

"That was great," Yugoda said, "your crowning."

"Just one more push love."

"With everything you have my lady."

"Zuko give me your hand."

He looked at Katara like she asked him to jump in the boiling lake, cringed, and gave her his hand he had been cradling. He might as well not break both hands.

Anyone who was in the capital that day can remember three different cries, that of a woman, a newborn, and a man screaming, "MY HAND!"

**A/N: Whenever I read a story where Katara gives birth, Zuko is never in the room with her. That irritates the hell out of me. Seriously people, the father of my future childres I expect to be standing next to me holding my had as I break every phalange. Stop kicking Zuko out of the room!**


	12. Different Names for the Same Thing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

_The coast disappeared when the sea drowned the sun  
I knew no words to share with anyone  
The boundaries of language I quietly cursed  
All the different names for the same thing  
-Different Names for the Same Thing (Death Cab for Cutie)_

What were they other than two children.

What makes a child become an adult.

What is an adult?

Frightened to die.

Scared to be alone.

Whispers, fumbling, and breathes of hot air.

"I love you."

"Don't leave me."

Two hearts became one for the first time that night.

**Please Review**


	13. The Investigation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

**A/N: Not my best story, but I loved Toph's lines.**

"Hey! Watch where you earthbend," Sokka shouted at Toph.

"Well if you weren't standing in the middle of Haru's and my battle ground you wouldn't need to worry about flying boulders."

"The whole temple seems to be your battle ground."

"It's not my fault Haru is such a pansy and keeps running away."

"Hey!" Haru yelled poking his head up from behind the fountain wall.

Ignoring him, Toph abruptly took a defensive stance looking in the direction of the stairs, "Shhhh…"

"I AM NOT a pansy!" Haru yelled again.

"I said shut up! Someone's coming," Toph said.

"Sokka, Haru, get behind me."

"I don't need to hide behind a little girl. I have my sword!"

"Which will be useless if the intruder is a bender."

"Hello?" A woman's voice called out, "is anyone here?"

"Come out with your hands in front of you," Sokka called out, "and don't make any sudden movements!"

"Don't worry," the woman said stepping out, "I'm not here to harm anyone."

A tall, elegant woman appeared before the three. She seemed to have lived years of adversities, but still had an air of regality to her. Sokka and Haru had both taken notice to the same thing, she had gold eyes.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"My name is Ursa. I have been traveling throughout the Earth Kingdom, and I came across this temple while looking for shelter. I heard voices and came to see if I could stay for dinner and possibly the night."

"But you're from the Fire Nation!" yelled both Sokka and Haru.

"Yes, I am, but I am not here to hurt anyone. I just need rest."

"She's telling the truth."

Sokka and Haru let down there guard a bit.

"Are you three alone?" Ursa inquired.

"No," Toph replied, finally relaxing her stance," we are companions of the Avatar, and I'm his earthbending master."

"The Avatar is here!"

"Yup."

"Oh, I must meet him!"

"The mustache to my left is Haru, and brilliance to my right is Sokka."

"You're from the Water Tribe," Ursa said turning toward Sokka, "are you the Avatar's waterbending master?"

"No, my sister is."

"How delightful. Where is she?"

"I think she's snuggling with Hothead," said Toph.

"Gnaaa!" Sokka gagged.

"Who?"

"Aang's firebending teacher."

"I can't hear you!" Sokka bellowed holding his hands over his ears.

"What wrong with him?"

"He's not fond of Katara being in love with a firebender."

"She's a rather forward thinking girl, isn't she?"

"You have no idea. She always goes for the bad boys, and believes they can change. Although I must say, it took her quite awhile to forgive Zuko."

Ursa whipped her head towards Toph, "did you say Zuko, as in Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?"

"As in banished Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation…then yes."

Ursa fell to her knees, "I'm going to kill that boy," she muttered to herself.

"Um, are you alright?" Asked Sokka taking tentative steps toward her.

"Yes, I'm better than alright."

"Huh?"

"I've been following my son since he was banished…"

"WAIT, WAIT, HOLD UP!" Sokka interrupted, "did you say your SON!?"

"As I was saying, I had been following him all over the world, but lost him after Ba Sing Se…"

"We avoid the subject," Toph told her.

"Oh don't worry; I'll punish him thoroughly for that mistake."

"I think Katara already has," Toph replied suggestively.

Sokka glared at her.

"However, it appears he finally found his way down the right path."

"What do you mean? Wouldn't you have seen him, oh, I don't know, at home?" Sokka asked.

"I was also banished."

"Wow, your family needs so serious counseling," Toph retorted.

"So I've heard."

"Why were you banished?"

"That is a story for another time," Ursa replied, "now let's go find my son."

"Good idea," Toph told her, "follow me and snoozles."

"Who's snoozles?"

"Sokka," Toph said pointing towards him.

"Interesting."

They proceeded into the temple and down the bedroom corridor.

"It's still early in the morning so we should probably check Zuko's room first," explained Toph.

"Why?"

"Hothead and sugarqueen both sleep there."

"GNAAA!" Howled Sokka, holding his hands over his ears.

"Crybaby," Toph said as she tripped Sokka over the ground she elevated.

"Are they…" Ursa began.

"Fooling around…having sex…sleeping together…Yep."

"TOPH! Must you be so vulgar?"

"Grow up Sokka! Your sister is in love with Zuko, and they are plenty old enough."

"I know! But our dad is going to kill me."

Ursa appeared upset, "I've missed so many years of my son's life."

"Don't worry, you can start coddling him now," Toph told Ursa, "on a high note, here we are," she said arriving at a closed door.

Toph was about to open it when Sokka yelled out, "WAIT! Do you remember what happened last time?"

"What happened last time?" asked Ursa.

Toph sniggered, "I tricked Sokka into walking in on his sister and Zuko."

"It's not funny! I am scared for life."

"Don't worry Sokka; mommy and daddy are just sleeping."

"Stop calling them that!"

"Besides, I would never do that to Zuko's mother…that's just mean," Toph laughed as she slammed the door open.

"GOOD MORNING LOVEBIRDS! The sun is high, Sokka is hungry, and Zuko, your mother is here."

Zuko, who had Katara lying on his chest, groaned the moment Toph slammed open the door. However, when he heard his mother mentioned ten seconds later, there was a myriad of scuffling ending with a loud "OOMPH!"

The room was a mess. A tall young man was staring at a woman with tears is his eyes and a smile on his face, and a young woman was glowering at a younger girl from the floor with blankets nesting around her. A boy who appeared to be the young girls sister had his eyes wedged shut fearing the worst.

"Mom," Zuko whispered.

"My baby," Ursa said, bringing a hand to cover her mouth.

"Mom," Zuko said again running into her arms.

Ursa was crying intensely, "you're taller than me."

"Where did you go?"

"That is a story for another time. For now, let us enjoy this reunion."

"I missed you so much."

"Come; introduce me to that lovely girlfriend of yours."

**Read and Review Please**


	14. A Bit Behind Schedule

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

"Chief Hakoda."

"Yes Zuko?"

"I would like to marry your daughter."

Hakoda stared at Zuko and shook his head, "No."

"Why not?"

"She's too young."

"She's the same age as most girls are when they get married in the water tribe."

"It's too sudden."

"We've been together for over a year! How is that too sudden?"

"Listen son, the only reason you'd want to marry my daughter at the moment is because…"

Zuko got a guilty look on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hakoda muttered to himself, "how far along is she?"

Zuko sat down and dug his fingers into his head, "about eight weeks."

"I should kill you."

"I know."

"But, Katara loves you."

"And I love her."

"Well Zuko, we'd better start preparing."

"Preparing what?"

"The wedding, it needs to occur during this coming month."

"Why?"

"So you're married before she starts showing."

"Oh."

"The gossip is going to be rough."

"It is…"

"Water Tribe women thrive on gossip. They will know something is going on with a wedding occurring this quickly…and they will talk."

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing."

Hakoda put his arm around Zuko's shoulders.

"You have no idea."

**Read and Review...Really I love reviews.**


	15. Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

_At this rate, I'll be heading for electric chairs  
I'm only human with my cross tho bear  
When she described her underwear  
I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old schul  
-Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too (Say Anything)_

The slightest touches had been driving him insane. She would brush her hand against his arm, whisper in his ear; press herself tightly against him when she gave him a hug. She was tantalizing in a demonic sense of the word. He knew why she was doing it, all because of that damn promise he made her brother.

She was torturing him and took pleasure out of it. She knew he wanted her again, she wanted him. He had to go and tell her brother about their relationship. He just needed to get his permission. Well, she was her own woman, and she would punish him for that fatal mistake.

Their desire for one another was going to erupt. Fantasy had overtaken their dreams at night, and daytime was no simpler. Something was going to happen between the two, and it would occur soon.

The gang was congregating around the campfire. Sokka was joking around and Aang kept making ridiculous faces and him. Katara was walking around the circle serving dinner.

Toph could feel the heartbeats of Katara and Zuko pounding in their chest, "oh man," she muttered to herself, "this may become interesting.

Katara stood with the pot, "Zuko," she said and he held out his bowl staring into her eyes, "Katara," he replied.

She leaned over as she served him and his eyes went wide at her lack of undergarments.

"Agni…damn," he muttered.

"Is there something wrong?" Katara said placing her hand on his thigh.

"Screw this!"

Zuko stood up, took the pot from Katara and set it down.

Turning to Sokka he said, "I'm sorry but that agreement is over."

Picking up Katara, he threw here over his shoulder like a sack of cabbages, "now if you'll excuse me Sokka, I need to go ravish your sister."

"Put me down Zuko."

"When we are far from the group love."

Looking back at Sokka, "you can kill me later," whistling he strutted away.

Katara looked up from Zuko's shoulder at her brother, blowing him a kiss she told him, "never interfere with my love life again."

When they were gone Toph turned to Sokka, "well it appears you're going to be an uncle sooner than you thought."

**A/N The characters are so out of character. Oh Well. I also realized ho much sexual connetation is in all my stories.**

**I Love Reviews**


	16. Chicago pt I

A/N: My apologies for my Houdini awareness the past couple of weeks. I had to deal with exams, two research papers, packing up to leave school, than unpacking when I arrived home. I've been a busy bee. On top of that, my allergies affect me incredibly this time of year and I haven't felt like doing anything.

Yes I am aware of the spoilers, and have seen them, but I say screw canon, when fandom is more popular.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

_I fell in love again  
all things go, all things go  
drove to Chicago  
all things know, all things know  
we sold our clothes to the state  
I don't mind, I don't mind  
I made a lot of mistakes  
in my mind, in my mind_

_you came to take us  
all things go, all things go  
to recreate us  
all things grow, all things grow  
we had our mindset  
all things know, all things know  
you had to find it  
all things go, all things go  
__-Chicago (Sufjan Stevens)_

"Come Zuko," Iroh said taking his nephew by the arm, "the ship left hours ago, you can not stand at the port all day."

"They were the closest friends I ever had, Uncle," he replied mournfully.

"Cheer up nephew, Mai is out of prison." Iroh exclaimed placing his arm around Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko softly snorted. He looked out to the watery expanse, "It's too late. I fell in love again."

Iroh nodded understandably, "Did you ever tell her?"

"It was too late. She and the Avatar are together now"

"You still have much to learn, Zuko. The Avatar is young, still a child, and his heart will change. I could always see the connection between you and Miss Katara. It was yin and yang…Tui and La…push and pull. Sometimes opposites make the best lovers."

"Uncle!"

"Besides, Aang is much too young to understand a real relationship."

"What are you telling me?"

"Go get her."

"But what about the Fire Nation?"

"I'll remain behind, in fact, my old friend Bumi plans to visit."

Giving his Uncle a questionable look, "Bumi?"

"The King of Omashu"

"How do you know all these people?" Zuko groaned.

"Never ignore a helpful hand, Nephew. You never know who may be attached to it."

"Right…"

"Now go! Leave! I can handle everything."

Zuko pulled his Uncle into a giant embrace, "Thank you for everything! I won't return until she comes with me."

* * *

"FIRE NATION SHIP ON THE HORIZON!" A guard called out from a watch tower.

Unfortunately, Katara nor her friends and family heard the call. They were at the wedding ceremony amongst a loud group of people.

The ship pulled into port, and Zuko ran off the ship, and ended up tackling the first man he saw, "Where's Katara?!"

The poor man who had been brought down by the Prince was shaking and pointed toward the newly installed city, "She's at the wedding."

Zuko's face went pale. He jumped up, and ran off again yelling out, "sorry about that, and thanks!"

Sprinting through the city he followed the sounds of people talking and quiet music. He came to the crowd of onlookers seated before the altar where he saw them standing before a priest.

"Katara!" He yelled gasping for air. "I…love you…don't marry—Sokka?"

Sokka was glaring at Zuko with Suki next to him, "Seriously man, you have the worst timing ever."

Zuko turned bright red, "Oh…crap."

"Zuko?!"

He jerked his head to the right where he saw Katara standing in the crowd of seated people.

She started stepping over people, "What are you doing here?"

"Um…"

She gave her brother and Suki and apologetic look and pulled Zuko away from the crowd.

"Again, why are you here?"

"Where's Aang?"

"Don't change the subject."

"You heard me the first time."

"Zuko, you didn't know what you were saying."

"Where is Aang?"

"He's back at the ceremony."

"Are you still…"

"We were never together."

"But I saw you kiss him after the battle."

Katara blushed, "There was so much emotion and adrenaline in the air it seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

Zuko smirked.

"Don't you smirk at me."

"So you're not dating the Avatar."

"No."

"Good."

"Why—oomph!"

Zuko pulled her too himself and kissed her with such a passion she fell even more into him. Katara threw her arms over Zuko's shoulders and he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. This kiss was Zuko's soul showing itself to another person. They had fallen into the snow, when Katara pushed Zuko off, "As much as I would like to continue, I don't think my father could handle another 'Sokka situation,'" she told him.

"What happened?" He asked while helping Katara too her feet.

"He caught him with Suki in a…compromising position…hence the wedding."

"Ahhhhh…well we should head back to the ceremony then."

"Fix your armor first. It's gone all wonky."

"You should fix your hair."

Laughing, they adjusted themselves before heading back to the ceremony.

"Did you seriously think I was about to marry Aang?"

"No...yes."

"He's twelve you idiot."

A/N: Part II will be up in a couple of days.

I love reviews


	17. Chicago pt II

A couple of days…HA…sigh…well I'm back.

I do not own Avatar, the last Airbender

_I drove to New York  
in a van, with my friend  
we slept in parking lots  
I don't mind, I don't mind  
I was in love with the place  
in my mind, in my mind  
I made a lot of mistakes  
in my mind, in my mind_

_-Chicago (Sufjan Stevens)_

"You can't avoid her forever."

"She broke my heart."

"There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Still, did she need to marry the guy who chased me for all those months?"

"Like you didn't see it coming."

"I didn't!"

"And I thought I was blind…"

"Hey! What are you two talking about?"

"Aang's being a girl."

"I am not!"

"Then get over yourself!"

"What's wrong with Aang?"

"He's a crybaby."

"I am not a crybaby!"

"Still not over her?"

"Nope."

"She still cares for him."

"Just not the way he wants her to."

"I am standing right here you guys!"

"Didn't he give them his blessing?"

"Yep."

"And said I am happy as long as you are happy?"

"Yep."

"Seriously guys!"

"Give him time—it only just hit him."

"It's been over two years. Although she did just announce she is pregnant…"

"She's WHAT!?"

"Ohhh…crap….you didn't know either…"

"I'm going to kill him. Aang, let's go!"

"That…did not turn out the way I thought it would."

**Do you know who was talking to Aang first, and then the second person that came in…**


	18. Biology

Neurosylum's After School Chaos artwork on DA has inspired me to be in a modern time state of mind…

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

_You can't mistake my biology  
The way that we talk  
The way that we walk  
It's there in our thoughts  
We're gonna cause a controversy  
The way that we talk  
The way that we walk  
So easily caught_

_-Biology (Girls Aloud)_

The word around the school was that they were dating…again. Students had long ago figured out that they were the couple that would always be a couple. Even when they weren't together they were having "couple" fights—she was in his face and he looked like he might strangle her. The school was always a better place when they were dating.

Her brother hated him—his baby sister deserved better. Here she was, his straight-laced, A-student, captain of the JV swim team, fifteen-year-old, sophomore sister. There he was, a violent, angst-ridden, guitar-playing, chain-smoking, eye-liner wearing eighteen-year-old senior. They were perfect for each other and he couldn't stand it.

There were roses attached to her locker with a note attached to them. Sokka watched as his sisters took the flowers and read the note, her face beaming with happiness. His eyes seared through the note and he knew what it said before his sister yelled to her boyfriend down the hall.

"Of course I'll go to prom with you, Zuko!"

Prom, the damndest of all the dances, the fifty dollar tickets, five hundred dollar dresses, tux rentals, limo rentals—all for one night of hormonal teenagers thinking whether or not they are going to get any that night.

"No she won't!" He could hear himself saying out loud before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me Sokka, and why is that?"

"He just wants to get in your pants!" This was not sounding the way he wanted.

"Who says he hasn't already!"

"You're 15!"

"I'll be 16 next week!"

"Katara, relax." Zuko told his girlfriend as he sauntered up to them.

She turned to him exclaiming, "Do you realize what…what…what he accused me of!" Her face was bright red with embarrassment, "He basically called me a slut!"

"You did what!" and "No I didn't!" were spat out between Sokka and Zuko at the same time.

"I never said that Katara."

"Well you might as well have." She glared at him.

Turning to Zuko, "He basically said that you were only taking me to prom so I would sleep with you, which means he assumes I would let you sleep with me, because you took me to prom, which means he thinks I'm easy, which means he thinks I'm a slut."

Both boys stared at her, their mouths open, blinking, absolutely silent.

Zuko was the first to speak up, "Good Lord Katara, sometimes I think your brain waves will kill you." He then turned to Sokka and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey! What did you do that for!?"

"There are some things you just don't say to your sister."

Taking his girlfriend by the hand he said, "Come on, I'll walk you to your first class."

"I'm not happy with what you told me."

"If it makes you feel any better, your brother is probably still trying to figure out what you said."

"That is true," she smiled.

"Now tell me about your dress for the dance."

"You only just asked me."

"And you have a habit of planning things out before they occur. So at least tell me the color so I can match your corsage."

"It's a deep rose red; you'll have the wait to prom to see what it looks like."

"Did your brother or your Dad help you pick it out?"

"Of course not, Suki did. In fact, I don't plan on showing them it, until it's too late."

"I think I like this dress already."

BBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!

"I'll see you at lunch…don't skip your class, Zuko."

"I love you, too, Katara."

"Miss Lao, come inside the classroom, and you, Mr. Yi, get to class!" Her teacher called out from inside.

Rolling his eyes, Zuko gave Katara a quick kiss and strolled down the hall, but laughed when he heard Katara's voice.

"And don't skip your class!"


End file.
